Red Satin
by etherealloveliness
Summary: Through the pain a voice came. "But dear child, you'll be stronger." The person who condemned me to this unthinkable torture. Aro. Aro of the Volturi... Aro changes Bella when seeing the potential in her after dropping in to visit the vacant Cullen home
1. The Meadow

I sat in the Meadow, the sheeting rain drenching me and the already-damp earth around me. My hands had transformed into hard, rigid claws that turned the soil into mounds at my side. The pain of it all was literally ripping me apart. My heart was a cold organ with a giant fissure in the middle. No use for it other than keeping me alive—a burden it didn't have to do. It was passing by just barely.

My wet hair was matted to my forehead, clingy and uncomfortable. I slicked it back with a trembling, mud-covered hand.

The Meadow was once a place of beauty of wonder, qualities making up the very essence of it. Now it was just a jail cell for my tortured soul, caging me in my broken memories.

Many times, I had heard people saying that time would heal all wounds. I knew that much to be a lie. For me, at least. In my case, time passing only increased the bittersweet memories, bringing them into sharp clarity. They didn't fade in the slightest bit. Instead, it was like a movie of myself—I could see all the mistakes I had made.

Mistakes I could never fix.

Because he was gone.

An agonized wail escaped my pale lips, and I fell back into the bed of soaked ferns. I shivered in violent spasms, my teeth chattering. I ignored this and remembered just what my mind was trying so hard to forget.

He left me. He didn't want me. He was never coming back.

What was I thinking, coming here? This was the most idiotic thing I could do. But I thought that if I came here, I could relive all the times we had shared here.

I was terribly wrong.

The hole in my chest split open further, the emotional anguish forcing my hands around my waist to keep myself together. I was bursting at the imaginary seams that held me together. Why couldn't it end?

Tears streamed down my pale, white face, blending in with the raindrops falling with them. "I'm sorry," I choked out, to no one in particular. "I'm sorry I wasn't good enough for you."

The chirping of a mother bird returning to her nest, buried safe in the trees, was the only response that sliced through the cold air.

Why couldn't I be a vampire? Then I would maybe be enough for him. I had tried—so hard—to be the best I could.

Yet it wasn't enough. I was so foolish to think it was.

I was a plain girl, with alabaster skin and big brown eyes blending in with my brown hair. I was clumsy and shy. Some part of me had tricked itself that I was beautiful, because he thought I was.

But he left me, so that meant both of us were lying. Lies were a terrible thing, nevertheless, I was gullible to believe them. So the whole thing was my fault.

The clues were right in front of me. How could I have missed them? Why couldn't someone have opened my eyes wide open long enough for me to see what was bound to happen in the end? It would ease the pain a little.

No solace was brought in my empty questions. No sense of comfort. Not even a sign that my pain would be over soon.

I already knew the answer.

It would never be over.

So would I have to go on with the rest of my life like this? I didn't think I would be able to bear it—the torture was the worst of its kind.

I already had the insight I would never marry. Not after this. I didn't think I _could_. Only more men would come, pretending they loved me. Then leave.

Biting my lip, I made a decision. I would refuse to believe anyone, not even myself. The world was a cruel place, full of people just waiting to play with my feelings. And that was a wicked thing to do.

If he was truly my soul mate, then why did he leave? Soul mates didn't leave each other. They were too caught up in love to see the flaws in their significant other. It just didn't happen.

I bowed my head as one answer popped into it. This was the reason why he left when soul mates didn't leave. He wasn't my soul mate.

My mind had deceived me—I truly thought my world revolved around Edward. I simply could not live without him.

Was I proving the impossible, then?

I shivered into my coat, forcing myself to suck it up. Maybe I would just die here.

After all, this was _our_ secret meadow. Nobody would come shuffling along in hopes to find a secret place to unleash their burning passion. Never again would lovers come here to a secret world that was magical in every way.

Our paradise was lost among the fallen leaves and the rainy weather and the muddy ground. It was a place of sorrow. Not of love.

I certainly wouldn't have found it by myself for the first time. Only hikers would be around this area, and besides, it was so far from the road. Campers wouldn't venture here.

Like an impulse reaction, I had the urge to come here. To let out my pain? I had no idea. I assumed I was naturally crazy—this was just another example.

I forced myself out of the ferns, the water weighing down my thin jacket. This just went to show that I was a wimp. Even though I had made myself lie down, the lack of heat had become too much for me. Just like everything else.

I shook my waterlogged hair, not noticing when water droplets flew out in every direction. I walked over to a dry spot under a thick tree, leaning against its sturdy trunk for support. It was not exactly warm, but it was a start. My body would have a chance to recuperate, to resupply itself with heat.

The falling rain became harder, so hard that it ricocheted off every surface it touched. It blocked out every other sound to my weak, human ears.

And I wasn't weak just physically, but in every other possible way as well.

Thunder cracked unexpectedly, close enough nearby it made my hearing all fuzzy and black spots danced across my vision. I swayed slightly to my side, feeling woozy. Lightening followed soon after, flashing across the sky in threatening streaks as it broke through the dark-gray clouds. It illuminated them for a second before disappearing.

This cycle continued until I could barely hear the rain. I closed my eyes in an effort to regain my balance and stop the throbbing ache that had appeared in my head. The tears continued to fall down my frozen cheeks, though they lessened up a bit.

I didn't hear it when soft footsteps approached me. I only recognized others' presence when a hand—cold to the touch—put itself against my face.

My eyes shot open, but all I could see was the falling rain in the clearing. I gasped, whirling around to come face-to-face with a pair of glowing red eyes. They stood out, painfully clear from the gloomy forest scene.

Several other crimson pairs floated behind it, and I squinted my eyes to make out ghostly white faces, difficult to see in the blanket of rain between us.

I practically sighed in relief, creating an odd reaction out of what appeared to be the coven's leader. The comfort of at least seeing a face with similar attributes as _my _vampires calmed my racing heart a bit.

It had been so long since I had been around these enchanted creatures. I forced myself to breath in deeply through my nose, taking in the alluring scent that seduced so many.

Yet these were the kind that were so different from the Cullens. They drank blood from humans.

Their shocking red eyes showed this feature well.

I had briefly had an unpleasant encounter with a coven that had a different diet preference from the Cullens. The leader, James, had forced me into hiding in Phoenix, Arizona, where he then convinced me to come directly to him in a cunning scenario.

And I would've died if..._he_...hadn't come at the last possible second to kill James.

The thought send another shot of pain rippling down my spine. I braced myself against the bark, momentarily forgetting the danger at hand.

But what was the difference, really?

I practically screamed out in happiness as a sudden burst of intuition came to me. These were vampires—not the Cullens—that wouldn't have an aversion to killing me. I could finally die.

It was quite pathetic that I didn't have the guts to do it myself.

I never was the suicidal type, nor could I conjure up the image of what would drive someone to that positively dreadful extreme. But now I finally understood.

All the puzzle pieces clicked together to form the final image.

When you had encountered a situation that was so painful that you simply could not go on, it was easy to understand. You couldn't carry the burden any longer. You had a better chance of a happy life if you were dead and if the agonized emotion had disappeared into thin air.

I met the leader's eyes, which were different than the others'. They were hidden behind a thin layer of film, and contained a milky-looking quality. Different than Laurent's or Victoria's.

"Please," I croaked, stunned momentarily at how hoarse my voice sounded. Was it really that bad? I shook my head, undeterred once I had cleared it. "You don't understand! You have to kill me!"

The nameless leader looked absolutely appalled. There was an intake of breath from behind him from one of the others in the coven, which I could not pinpoint.

He quickly recovered, taking on a regal appearance. "Why, whatever are you talking about young girl? I would not even dream of killing you," he said, trying to coax me in a smooth, silky voice.

My eyes hardened over and I stood up straighter, squaring my shoulders. "You don't have to try to restrain your urge. You can kill me now." There was uttermost truth in my words.

There was a glimmer of shock behind his glazed-over eyes. He said nothing.

"I've been told my blood tastes absolutely magnificent," I added solemnly, trying to jolt some other hint of emotion out of him. "You're a vampire. I know for a fact."

This time, his eyes bulged out of his sockets. He cleared his throat, trying to regain control over himself. "What do you mean?"

I laughed gleefully, knowing I had grasped their full attention. Finally! Someone who would think I wasn't crazy! "I know a vampire coven with the surname 'Cullen', and a vampire named James almost killed me last year. You don't have to hide your secret around me," I promised, the words spewing out of my mouth in a rush. I didn't want to lose their focus.

A vampire behind the leader growled. "It's fine, dear Jane. I can tell she is no harm. She is but a mere human," he said, addressing the vampire, but never taking his eyes off me. He was suddenly enchanted, captivated by my knowledge. "My name is Aro."

My head bobbed up and down, a silent way for me to say I understood.

"You are right," he continued. "We are the Volturi coven, and we were passing through to say hello to my dear friend Carlisle."

My voice got caught in my throat. The response that I had planned after listening to his confession was one I could no longer remember. I could only nod.

"So, dear one, why are you here, out in the rain? And where are the Cullens?"

"They left," I spluttered. "Apparently they went to California. But I know they're lying." The tears came back harder know, welling up in my eyes until they poured down in one, continuous stream.

Instead of appearing appalled at this new information, he looked fascinated. "Show me your hand," he commanded, unaffected by my sadness.

Silently, I slipped mine into his, wondering what he was doing.

The smile slowly faded from his face after the course of a few minutes, turning into a slight pout. "So curious," he muttered, talking mostly to himself.

"I can't hear a thing from her," he told his coven.

Shocked whispers ran through the crowd of vampires who were processing this information. He couldn't hear me? Did he have a gift?

He soon recovered. "Jane, lovely, come here, would you? Try yours on..." He turned to me. "What's your name, child?"

"Bella," I said.

"Bella," he continued his sentence to the one called 'Jane'. "What a simply marvelous name for a creature so bemusing," he said lightly, the statement directed towards me.

I was briefly flattered. "Thank you," I murmured, out of courtesy. I really didn't care whether he thought my name was beautiful or not.

"I'm curious to see what will happen." He lowered his voice so I couldn't hear him, talking the 'Volturi' again. The only way I knew he was talking was his lips moving. "Perhaps she will be of use to us."

A grin spread across her lips as she stepped forward. My mouth fell open; she was no more than a child! Fifteen, at the oldest.

She smiled a sickly, sweet smile at me, blinking for effect.

Nothing happened.

Her lower lip jutted out, and concentrated harder.

The leader began laughing. "This is...quite a surprise. Absolutely wonderful! We simply must have you, child," he told me, taking my hand.

A perplexed expression crossed my face. "What do you—?"

I didn't have a chance to finish my sentence before he sunk his teeth deep into my skin.


	2. Pain

**N O T E: PLEASE READ!!!**

**Some of the text included in this is from Breaking Dawn. I do not intend, nor do I ever, to use it for my own purposes other than helping me to create this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga and all characters included in this belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

-

Warmth burst from my hand, a tangible feeling so delightful and tingling. It spread in my hand which had previously been in pain from its wound.

The warmth in my hand grew hotter. The heat was so real it was hard to believe.

Hotter.

Uncomfortable now. Too hot. Much, much too hot.

The burning grew—rose and peaked and rose again until it surpassed anything I'd ever felt. It was painful, agonizing.

It spread throughout my body like a wildfire, lit on dry prairie grass. Rain wasn't coming; even if it did, I doubted it could be enough to stop the flames now.

It was going slowly, too. Each beat of my heart pushed it a little farther, but it was lethargic, slower than the blood that flowed through my veins.

James, snapping my leg under his foot. That was nothing. That was a soft place to rest on a feather bed. I'd take that now, a hundred times. A hundred snaps. I'd take it and be grateful.

If only it could be that kind of pain now.

The fire blazed hotter, and my screams rang out around me in the open forest, desperately asking someone to end my life to stop this pain. It was an awful sound, one of misery. It matched up my feelings exactly.

I begged for someone to kill me now, before I lived one more second in this pain that was growing worse the whole time.

Through the pain a voice came.

"But dear child, you'll be stronger." The person who condemned me to this unthinkable torture. Aro. Aro of the Volturi.

If I was sane, I would've wanted to claw his heart out, to make him pay for what I was suffering now. Rip it from his chest so he could go through the same thing I was going through.

But I had no rational thought, only the burning in my mind.

I was being buried alive in the flames that were chewing their way up from my hand, spreading with impossible pain through my shoulders and stomach, scalding their way up my throat, licking at my face. They were everywhere, all at once. The amount of pain in my body was incomprehensible, unfathomable. There was no possible way it existed.

But it was, and it was torture.

All I wanted was to die. To never have been born. The whole of my existence did not outweigh this pain. Wasn't worth living through it for one more heartbeat.

Let me die, let me die, let me die.

And, for a never-ending space, that was all there was. Just the fiery torture, and my heart-wrenching shrieks, pleading for death to come. Nothing else, not even time. So that made it infinite, with no beginning and no end. One infinite moment of pain.

Worse was yet to come.

The fiery pain doubled. In an instant, it grew hotter, consuming my being and forcing pain-filled screams out of my mouth.

The endless burn raged on.

-

It could have been seconds or days, weeks or years, but, eventually, time came to mean something again.

I flew and swam over the land and through the water, and onto land again. The distance stretched out behind me. Even though I was unseeing, I sensed it.

It restarted again, picking up from where it left off. As if nothing had happened. As if I wasn't being burned alive, and everything was fine.

Unfortunately, the fire did not decrease one tiny degree—but I discovered that I could think around each blistering tongue of flame that licked through my veins.

I remembered _why_ I was suffering, and what was causing it.

My memories came back to me bit by bit, and they were almost as painful as the fire ripping its way through me.

I had been in the Meadow, crying my now-burning heart out. Visitors had then come, forcing me to surface in the flooding tears. They were vampires; the leader of the coven was Aro.

For some reason, he had bit me.

Maybe he thought I was special. I wasn't special—far from it. If I was so 'gifted', then why had _he_ left me? This Aro was most definitely wasting his time.

I almost pitied him as much as I pitied myself. He was wasting his endless time.

Yet he had forced me into this life, one I didn't want to be a part of. I didn't want to be a monster anymore—the only reason I had wanted to in the first place was to be with _him_. But he wasn't here.

Along with the returning of my memories, my hearing got clearer, too, and I could count the frantic, pounding beats of my heart to mark the time.

I could count the shallow breaths that gasped through my teeth.

I continued to get stronger, my thoughts clearer. When new noises came, I could listen. I could listen and identify the sounds and voices that were made.

"Aro, when is it going to be done? We've been waiting." An impatient hiss came from beside me. One filled with contempt, and the person knew as much as I did that Aro was doing something reckless.

It was only then that I realized I was being held in the arms of someone, their grasp iron and unbreakable. Though I didn't _try_ to break it; the strength was evident, anyway.

My scathed body—which I assumed had been reduced to a pile of ashes by now—shook with a low chuckle from the person holding me.

Aro.

"Patience, Caius, it's going to be soon now. Sometime today, I think. Not much longer."

Today? If my teeth weren't clenched so hard they should have broken by now, I would have laughed in weak relief. The fire would be put out soon.

A nearby clock ticked slowly. Unbearably slow. It was old, I could tell, and the ticking resonated in the belly of it.

More people walked in the room and asked questions. Some were displeased, some were curious. The tone of their voice was sharp but tinkling for most of them. Though one was soft and melodic. I wondered whose voice belonged to whom. If I opened my eyes which were squeezed tightly together, then maybe I could identify some of the vampires I had seen in the forest.

A light breeze was stirred up and brushed past my heated cheeks. It wasn't cold at all anymore—instead it was more of a neutral temperature.

On the good-news side of things, the flames started to fade from my fingertips and toes. Fading _slowly_, but at least it was something new. This had to be it. The pain was on its way out...it would be over soon....

And then bad news. The fire in my throat wasn't the same as before. I wasn't only on fire, but I was now parched, too. Dry as bone. So thirsty. Burning fire, and burning thirst....

A new scent, which I could define from others due to a sharper sense of smell, trickled into the thick air, making itself clear to me.

It was mouthwatering and positively delectable. Filling my nostrils with a lovely lure. My body tensed up slightly, as if to go after it. But I couldn't due to the immense pain in me. It was unbearable.

The fire in my throat flared up as the scent came closer until it was right in front of me.

"Heidi is almost here." A women's voice, young and sweet.

The owner of it stumbled back, emitting a gasp, when a shocking and unexpected growl escaped my teeth. I was momentarily frightened, but it wasn't enough to stop my muscles from bunching up again as my mouth pooled with liquid.

"Thank you, Gianna," Aro said courteously, but his tone was guarded and his grip on me tightened. "You may return to your duties," he hinted clearly, and the footsteps receded quickly.

Could things get any worse?

Also bad news: they fire inside my heart got hotter, overpowering the one in my throat, which was, in the previous scenario, in the forefront of my mind.

It kept growing, skyrocketing in heat.

How was that _possible_? Surely it couldn't get any worse?

It just went to show how wrong I was.

My heartbeat, already too fast, picked up—the fire drove its rhythm to a new frantic pace. Instead of _tha-thump, tha-thump, tha-thump_, it was changed to _thumpthumpthumpthumpthump_. Definitely quicker than the average human's.

The fire retreated from my palms, leaving them blissfully pain-free and cool. I luxuriated in the moment for as long as it would let me, before more pain came. The pain went from my palms to my heart, which blazed hot as the sun and beat at a furious new speed.

It raged over my entire being, my body writhing but being restrained. Choked sobs escaped through my teeth.

On the up-side, the flames that ravished in my wrists and ankles went away.

I begged for mercy, screaming it over and over. But then the fire ripped hotter still through my chest, draining it from my elbows and knees.

It, along with the rest, went into firing the bonfire that was one my heart. It felt like it was a pile of ashes now, and though it was already burned beyond recognition, the fire kept on reducing it into smaller and smaller particles.

And then—_oh!_

My heart took off, beating like helicopter blades, the sound almost a single sustained note; it felt like it would grind through my ribs. The fire flared up in the center of my chest, sucking the last remnants of the flames from the rest of my body to fuel the most scorching blaze yet. In Aro's restraining arms, my back arched, bowed as if the fire was dragging me upward by my heart.

It became a battle inside me—my sprinting heart racing against the attacking fire. Both were losing. The fire was doomed, having consumed everything that was combustible, though it still tried; my heart galloped toward its last beat.

The fire constricted, concentrating inside that one remaining human organ with a final, unbearable surge. The surge was answered by a deep, hollow-sounding thud. My heart stuttered twice, and then thudded quietly again just once more.

There was no sound. No breathing. Not even mine.

For a moment, the absence of pain was all I could comprehend. It was so awe-exuding—it had stopped and I was free from the wrath of the blaze.

The grasp on me loosened, and I opened one eye.

A quick intake of breath as I stared at my surroundings. I hastily opened the other and looked around at my surroundings with a new light.

-

**Thank you for reading!**

**And please review if you liked it!**


	3. Gift

Millions of mouthwatering scents swirled in my head, and I couldn't stop myself from lunging at the innocent people that rounded the corner that moment. They barely had time to register the attacking vampire.

Terrified screams erupted, filling my ears and ringing around the chamber room. The infinite amount of different scents filled my thoughts, consuming me entirely. They spun in my mind, dizzying me. My hands grabbed the nearest human they could find—a middle-aged man. Anything to stop the overwhelming pain in my throat.

A small, remote section of my brain registered Aro's voice. "Let the feast begin," he murmured with a smirk in his voice, and with a subtle flick of his finger, the rest of the Guard began attacking the shrieking crowd. The blonde one—Caius—snatched a young girl next to me.

Growls rumbled around the room that mixed in with the wails as the hunters snatched their prey and began feeding. We were the superior beings; the humans simply served as food and nothing more.

This all happened in a second. The minute the blood touched my lips everything else stopped. Even time. Nothing else mattered. I couldn't even feel. Yet every part of my body was tingling with bliss. Rational thoughts left me; only a soothing melody remained.

The human that lay writhing in my grasp contained the most delectable drink, a sweet nectar—like ambrosia, the food of the Gods. I must be in heaven, up with them. There was no way I could be on Earth. The pain I had gone through to get this was worth it all, and I would do it a thousand times again just to relive the experience from the very start.

It gushed in my eager and waiting lips, a beautifully sweet taste that thrilled my taste buds. Warm red liquid spurted through my fingers, bubbling up through the large gash in the man's neck. The blood was thick, and it was the best thing I had ever tasted.

So much of the world had been hidden from me.

I couldn't believe that all my life I had been missing out on this. This...divine substance was now the only thing I craved. The whole of my existence. As long as I had this, I was fine. I was more than fine. I was wonderful.

This was the epitome of ecstasy—"a state of emotion so intense that one is carried beyond rational thought and self-control". The pure bliss I felt now was nothing—_nothing_—compared to any other emotion I had felt in my life. It was lovely.

I hissed in frustration when the carcass ran dry, the blood all gone. I lapped some up with my pink tongue that had remained on my fingers. The man's eyes were rolled back into his head, and his neck had been broken from some unfathomable source. Had I done that?

People still scurried around the room, looking for an entrance which they wouldn't find. A tall woman with flowing brown waves of hair blocked the door, sucking the life out of a petite tourist who had her hair pulled back in a simple ponytail. The sight made the flames in my throat flare up with desire.

In my peripheral vision, I caught a teenage boy looking at me in horror, but even as this emotion flashed across his face, he was staring dumbstruck at me. Thin wisps of dirty blonde hair fell into his sharp, blue eyes. He was about my age, and stood only a little taller than me.

He was so handsome, yet I couldn't refrain from grabbing a handful of his crisp, yellow shirt and pulling him closer to me. His eyelids drooped as he stared dreamily at me with a sea of wonder and awe pooling in his eyes. The fire in my throat was surging, determined to push my self-control to its already tenuous limits.

"My name is Bella," I breathed, watching a ripple pass through him and blush touch his cheeks. That was all I needed to lose myself again. With a snarl, I bit into his muscular neck, which was pumping fresh blood through itself.

A strangled cry spewed from his mouth, and he started wriggling under my icy grip, trying to free himself. Absentmindedly, I held on. I was already in another world. I had been propelled from my body and was in a robotic state, of sort. All of my movements were not my own; they belonged to someone else, someone darker, who had completely taken over me.

The beating of his heart grew frantic and he resorted to pleading. "Please, please! You don't understand! I have a family and my sister is waiting for me to get back home; I can't leave her!" His words went past my ears like intangible smoke. Fresh blood went through me that filled me with each cry of his heart, spilling more into my body.

Soon enough, he was dry. Bone-dry; nothing was left. Greedy as I was, I wanted more. I _needed_ more. It was compulsory—I never had a choice. Now I knew what Edward meant about being a monster and having no soul. The guilt in me was not enough to stop me from grabbing another fleeing tourist.

-

After I was done, I shoved all of my cadavers to a corner, feeling disgusted with myself. I was covered in dried blood; some was caked to my chin. Aro drifted over to me with not one stain on his black cloak. I, in the meantime, was drenched in a red sea from my victims, which was added to the guilt pile.

Aro opened his arms to me with a smile on his face. "Well _done_, Bella—that was quite extraordinary for your first time. Three humans in only a minute or two. Congratulations on fitting in on this lifestyle so quickly." Once the pleased words were out of his mouth, the rest o the Guard began swarming around me.

"So, what gift does she have?" asked one vampire curiously.

A black-haired man questioned, "Any powers?...Of course so! Aro certainly wouldn't change a mere human without there being a reason."

"Master, what talent does this girl possess?" The last comment was sneered, and I instantly recognized the voice as the little girl's. Jane, was it?

That thought seemed to float to the forefront of my mind. Aro had said I must have a very special talent—that's why he changed me. The three people who had spoken now crowded eagerly around me, save for Jane, who just stood behind Aro scowling at me.

The first one had red hair with a perky smile. Suddenly, something was probing my mind—I could feel it. A frown touched my face. "Please stop that," I requested politely. The feeling stopped immediately, and the girl looked incredulous.

"Did you see that?" she asked to anyone who would listen. "Did you see _that_?" Confused faces answered her question.

Aro turned to her. "Why, whatever do you mean by that, Chelsea?" Maybe she could help unravel the mystery of my talent since she couldn't...touch my mind? I hadn't meant anything offensive when I had said it; the sensation just wasn't something pleasant, and I had wished for it to stop.

Chelsea turned to her "master" with a frown on her face. "I was hoping to tie her to you, of course, as I do any new member, but she _felt _it, and she told me to stop. I've never had _anyone_ say that—nobody has ever really felt it and been aware of it without knowing of my gift. But she did. It was so peculiar. I couldn't get a firm grasp on her mind."

A look came upon his face, one of pleased awe. He started laughing; the rest of the guard looked at him like he was going mad. "This is simply marvelous!" he chuckled. My lower lip jutted out; where had I heard him say that before? Whenever it was, it wasn't a happy time. And it had brought pain.

A person drifted into the room with an apathetic mask placed on his face. I had never seen him before, but the rest of the guard made a wide berth for him. He must be someone important like Caius or Aro. "Perhaps Eleazar would be able to tell us...if we were to travel to Denali," he suggested in a dead monotone, lightly touching his hand to Aro's for a second, and then pulling away. Whatever had happened to him? He saw my startled look and didn't spare me a second glance. I wasn't a shiny toy like the rest of the Volturi seemed to think. At least not to him.

Aro looked back at me with a wistful look. "Ah yes, but you see, I don't think that is necessary. I think I already know what she can do," he announced proudly to the rest of his empire. Gasps went around the room, and suddenly a chorus of, "What is it?" went around the room.

"You see," he said, addressing all of them, "I think she's a shield. The signs are there—she is immune to Jane's gift, as well as mine and Chelsea's. But I'm not sure. Renata!" he called, and a meek girl with brown hair and silky skin hovered to his side, instantly placing a delicate palm on his back.

"Yes master?" Her voice quavered slightly, as if the slightest thing would upset her.

He craned his neck to see her behind his back. "I want you to put out your shield. Bella, walk towards her."

I didn't want to, but I knew I had to. If I ever wanted to find out what my gift was, I had to do it. I couldn't wallow in a mysterious atmosphere forever. I started to drift towards her, but was immediately stopped by some invisible barrier. I tried again, but was pushed back.

Aro started his laughing fit up again. "Ha ha ha! This is quite amazing! Quite so, indeed! Everyone, she has a _mental_ shield; I'm quite sure of it. Try your powers on her, if you must." His eager, bright red eyes met mine. "Can you expand it?" With my confused look, he sighed, "In other terms, project it from your mind to protect others?"

Still getting over the shock of Aro's epiphany, I merely stuttered, "I-I'm not s-s-sure." A wave of scarlet eyes met mine, but I did not feel anything, except for the stab of Chelsea's gift. Enraged growls ripped from the vampires' throats as their talents did nothing against mine. Jane let out a shriek.

A young boy walked up to me who appeared to be Jane's twin; he was truly a mirror image of her. "It's okay, Jane." Closing his eyes in concentration, I saw a clear but hazy fog that started to seep out of him. I wouldn't have been able to see it if the ornate tiles beneath it did not blur together into a jumbled, geometric mess.

The others all stepped fearfully out of its path as it slowly made its way toward me. Aro's eyes lit up with childish enthusiasm as the mist creeped closer and closer. Finally it hit me; it has a flavor that was sweet and numbing, but it didn't numb _me_. My eyebrows knitted together in confusion—why was everyone so scared? It wasn't the most pleasant feeling, but nobody had any reason to be scared of it, right? "Is something supposed to be happening? Because I don't feel _anything_...well I mean, I feel _something_, but is it supposed to hurt? What is it supposed to do, creep me out?"

The boy's eyes narrowed in anger, and the mist flared up wildly, now swirling around me. Still nothing. "Come on—what's the secret?" I asked, starting to get annoyed. Why wasn't anybody answering? Why were they just standing there like idiots with their jaws open?

Aro started laughing uncontrollably. "This is magnificent! Truly, it is! She's immune to _everybody's _gifts!" Greed filled his eyes. "Now we'll be _invincible_," he hissed with a fierce glee. The haze stopped, and he clutched my hands tightly.

Voices rumbled through the large room as the vampires talked amongst themselves. The boy stepped up to me with anger smoldering in his crimson eyes. He couldn't be much older than thirteen, at the most. He was just a child!

"Now Alec, let's not be disagreeable." Jane skipped up to Alec's side. "Dear brother, it is nothing to be ashamed of. She confounds us all. And she's nothing _special_." A scowl was placed on her beautiful lips that had been turned down. She grasped her brother's hands and tugged him away before he lunged at me.

Even as congratulations met my ears at making it into _the_ Volturi Guard, I still felt misplaced.

Why did everyone hate me?

-

A/N: Thank you for reading! Please **review** if you liked it...I promise, more chapters _will_ be coming. This is going to be a lot longer than _False Sunrise_.


End file.
